If Only
by wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama
Summary: Ever wonder what made Vegeta so cold and heartless maybe even evil. And what Vageta really wants the dragon balls for. Happy early Birthday arashi wolf princess ... Hope you like it! I OWN NOTHING!


**If Only**

**By: wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama**

**Disclaimer: **_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

**Summary: **_**Ever wonder what made Vegeta so cold and heartless maybe even evil? And what Vageta really wants the dragon balls for? Happy early Birthday**_ arashi wolf princess

**ENJOY!**

Vegeta held her tightly to him, his strong arms wrapped firmly around her waist while her hands gripped his shirt tightly. He looked down at her, his eyes ablaze with raw emotion. "You need not worry my love," his deep voice so full with emotion made Kagome shiver as she looked back into those eyes that made butterflies flitter in her chest.

She loved him she knew that now. Everything about him drew her closer, and she wanted nothing more than to be his. She had always held favor for the prince since she first saw him.

She was the proud daughter of a noble saiyan family. She was a rare saiyan. Her tail was black instead of brown, her eyes were blue instead of gray or black and she had the powers of the ancient saiyans' priestess'.

Kagome was a treasure, as many had claimed her as. She had been placed on a pedestal, one she never had wished to be placed on. She wanted to live and fight and do as her fellow saiyans did.

And then he showed up. They had met but a few times and each time he grew both in looks and power.

They had quickly become interested in one another. Vegeta attracted to her beauty and Kagome his raw power. But their physical attraction soon because something more, the more they were together. He came to find an equal in her, not in power but in thought.

They spent many a nights talking about anything and everything. Vegeta found himself just as attracted to her spiritually and emotionally as he did physically. And she him, she was able to see a side of him that no on e else had seen before, he wasn't just a warrior but a man with feeling and thought.

They soon began to court one another, even young they knew that what they felt couldn't be young love but true love. No one questioned them, because to everyone they were the perfect match, a prince and a princess to the people. They were about to be mated, he 16 and she 15, when he was called forth to go conquer a planet by Frieze.

Kagome hated that creature. He made her uncomfortable; he was always looking her with eyes that spoke of evil. He made her sick and she couldn't help but feel he was planning something evil. He had come out of nowhere and though some people refused to acknowledge it, he had in fact taken over Planet Vegeta.

"Promise you'll return to me," she pleads, feeling a strong need to make him stay.

He gave her a small but gentle smile as he placed a gentle kiss to her temple. "I promise to return soon my love," he whispered for only her to hear. He would gladly destroy the thing so as not to leave her.

He pulled away about to leave for the ship, when Kagome stopped him. With both hands on either side of his face she pulled him down into a searing kiss. It was needy and demanding and full of raw emotion.

Before he could respond she pulled away. "I love you," she breathed, he could taste her breath on his lips.

She was then gone, running away from him, no doubt with tears in her beautiful sapphire blue eyes. He just watched as her form faded into the distance, too stunned to do anything but watch after her. She had never said she loved him before.

_**~Two months later~**_

He roared in anger, his eyes shut tight as a surge of energy burst from his body.

He was blinded by rage as he took his anger out on the planet's landscape. When he had flattened the land around him he fell to his knees, slamming his fists repeatedly into the ground.

Tears leaked from his tightly closed eyes. Planet Vageta had been destroyed and with it his beloved Kagome. If only he'd stayed be might have been able to destroy the asteroid before it hit. If only he'd been there maybe they could have escaped. If only he had stayed maybe things could have been different.

_**~13 years later~**_

_These dragon balls can bring back the dead?_

With his head down and his arms crossed over his chest, Vegeta drifted into a light sleep as his space pod soared towards the planet earth. His mask of indifference fell to show a tired man. He looked as if he hadn't slept, hadn't kept still in many years.

_Vegeta…_

Her voice was as soft as silk and as sweet as honey.

_I love you…_

His heart ached. Why, why must her memory haunt him, even in dreams? His love for her was eternal; nothing could ever stop him from loving her. Each day that he was alive was a day he was ready to die. Every day he secretly wished for death, everyday was a day he was closer to joining her in the afterlife. But first he was going to kill Frieze, he was going to kill him for killing his beloved.

Kagome appeared before him in tattered clothing and chains. She looked older, even more beautiful than he remembered her, even if she was covered in dirt and blood. Her body was scarcely covered in a torn crimson dress that had been cut in two. The top half was barely covering her breasts with only one strap still remaining while the bottoms hung low on her hips and had been cut 6 inches above the knee. Her raven hair was a tangled mess as it fell to her waist. She had chains on her wrists and ankles as well as her neck. Her tail, a jet black color was held in a pale lavender scaled hand. She looked scared as she turned blue eyes up to a creature that wore a wicked smile…Frieze…

_Vegeta, save me…_

_**wolfYLady: Even though it is only a 1,000 (give or take) words I really liked this one-short. And when I finished it I got to thinking this could use a sequel. Though this was only suppose to be a one-short and you agree with me and want more…REVIEW! If I get 15+ reviews I will most defiantly write that sequel**_.

_**REVIEW and tell me what you think**_!


End file.
